Love and War
by SaraMcLane
Summary: Annabeth and Percy break up two weeks before their wedding because of Annabeth's sister, Robin. But when Annabeth gets kidnapped by Luke, does Percy have the heart to save her after their break up?
1. Chapter 1

_**Annabeth POV.**_

It all started last Friday. I woke up with such excitement. It was our last date until we would have our wedding, and I wanted to surprise Percy. I started to fix myself up. I dolled up my face with makeup and puffed my hair into a bun. Percy would love my new hairstyle. I was thinking about what to do for Percy. _Maybe a blue cake?_ I thought. A blue cake would probably be too big of a process. _Maybe a blue cupcake?_ I thought. I knew how to make cupcakes pretty good. A blue cupcake would probably be a great surprise, so I decided on that. I snuck out to the kitchen where, us demigods, try out recipes and things.

After an hour or so, there were two perfectly-made blue cupcakes for me and Percy. I fumbled through the cabinets for my blue plates. I placed the treat on the plate. Suddenly I heard a startling voice. "Annabeth? Why up so early?" Chiron asked me. He was standing in a pile of flour that I had accidently spilled. "I was just making something for Percy." I admitted. Chiron kicked the flour around. "I'll clean this. Anyway, your wedding is in two weeks." Chiron smiled. I blushed. "Yeah. I still haven't gotten my dress." I laughed. "Well, good luck with the desserts." Chiron waved and clomped back to the big house. I held the cupcakes in my hands, and made my way to Percy cabin.

I knocked loudly, hoping Percy would wake up. I heard silence, so I let myself in. My eyes widened and I dropped the cupcakes. I gasped at the sight I saw. There was a girl knew...a girl that was my half-sister, Robin Chase. She had black braided hair and was sitting next to Percy on his bed. Her braids were swung onto her shoulders. She leaned over and kissed Percy lightly. I noticed Percy trying to scoot away. "Robin!" I snapped. My half-sister swatted her head to me. "Annabeth!" She yelled. "What are you doing?" I yelled back. Robin grinned. "He's a great kisser." I felt my anger rise up. My hate towards Robin got heated. "Robin, get out...NOW." I firmly said. Robin snickered. "Okay." Robin snuck out of the cabin. I turned around and stared out the window.

Percy scratched his head. "Annabeth...?"

"Shut up, Percy." I said, keeping my eyes on the horizon. "Annabeth,...listen. I didn't mean to-"

"I said to shut up." I felt my anger loosen up. "C'mon. I know what just happened and-"

"Will this shut your face up?" I spun around and grabbed Percy by the shirt, my face one inch from his. "Um...okay..." Percy looked my face over and blushed. I leaned in...  
and slapped in across his face. I laughed. "You totally thought I was gonna kiss you." I snickered. Percy turned red. "Did not!"

"Oh...tell that to the gods." Percy \rolled his eyes. "Fine...maybe I did." He crossed his arms. "How about this time?" I leaned in keeping my face close to his. "Oh no...I am NOT falling for it again." Percy scooted back. "You really should." I hopped into Percy lap and watched his face as my lips met his. He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. "Okay...so you're not mad?" He asked after I backed my face away from his.

"No...I know you would never do something like that. Well...you probably would, but not to me." I smiled. Percy laughed. "Exactly." He kissed me again. "Stop." I gently put my hand to his broad chest. "I need to have a chat with Robin before we do that."

I slowly backed away, smiled, and left the cabin. When I got to my cabin, Robin was snickering. "How long did you yell at him?" She grinned. "Robin, will you _grow up_?" I grumbled as I climbed the ladder up to my bunk. Robin stared at me. "If you don't know already, I'm way older than you. I'm twenty-four and you're only nineteen and Percy's twenty-one. He should be dating me. Not you." I cocked my head to the side. "Plus, I know Percy much better than you." She untied her braided hair. "What do know about Percy?" I asked. "That he's hot."

"Shut _up_!" I yelled. "But really, I know a lot of things about Percy. I know that he has a sister." I stopped climbing to my bunk. "A sister?" I asked. "Yeah. Her name is Julia. Bet you didn't know that." Robin waved her black hair out of her face. "I'll be back..." I back-flipped off the ladder and landed better than a professional gymnast. I rushed out of the cabin and ran to Percy's.

"Percy?" I asked when I opened the door. "Yeah?" Percy smiled. "Do you have a...a sister?" I asked quietly. Percy's eyes widened. "Who told you?" He asked me with a pinch of fear in the back of his words. "Robin." I said. "I knew I couldn't trust her. Annabeth, you weren't supposed to know." He shook his head. "Have I met her?" I asked. Percy held his face in his hands. "No. And...she's not my sister _anymore._" Percy barely whispered.

"Well, how come-"

"She died three years ago. And she was Sally and Gabe's kid." Percy looked up at me. I felt guilt rush over my shoulders. "Julia died? How?" I asked. Percy shook his head. "Julia could see through the mist like Rachel can. Kronos didn't think that she should be able to know about him our me or anything. So he killed her with an earthquake." An awkward silence filled the room. Percy spoke up before I could though. "Go check with the Oracle. Chiron told me to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV.**

Okay, so I may have told Annabeth's sister that I was single, but I had a reasonable answer. I was drunk when I told Robin that. I had snuck a pack of Bud-Lights into my cabin that morning and Robin came over to say hi. I didn't even know her, but I knew she was hot. We might've drank too many beers and got drunk together. Before I knew it, we were 'supposedly' dating and making out.

Now it's been days since I've seen Annabeth around camp.

I woke up the next morning. It took me a couple minutes to realize that Annabeth hates me. I got up and slipped on something. "Ow!" I rubbed my back after I fell onto the wooden floor. I noticed that I slipped on a mashed up blue cupcake. Another one was to my right. "Annabeth..." I whispered. I got up on my feet and held the cupcake in my hand. Suddenly, Robin bashed open the cabin door. "Percy! Luke is attacking the camp!" She yelled. I scrambled to my closet and tossed my armor on. I swung out Riptide and left Robin in the dust. I saw Luke and charged at him. "Jackson." Luke grumbled. He slammed Backbiter at Riptide. There was a loud clang. Backbiter spun out of Luke's hand and into Robin's. Luke backed away with a fierce grin. "I wouldn't do that..." I smiled as raised my sword to his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I asked. "Because I kidnapped Annabeth." Luke said. I felt my legs wobbled. My sword dropped to the ground. "Annabeth? That's why I haven't seen her?" I felt my heart shake. "That's right, Jackson. And I'll have my goons kill her if I don't return today." Luke's scar seemed longer today. "You know what? I don't need, Annabeth!" I realized. I picked up Riptide, and slid it into Luke's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been able to update guys :C I was real busy with my school work and stuff. But, here it is... Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV  
**I was sickened by what I had said. I _did_ need Annabeth. What was I saying? That I didn't need her anymore? I felt everyone's eyes burning into my head. I grabbed the sword out of Luke's chest. He was still coughing and sputtering like he was dying. Wait...he _was_ dying. "Sorry, Luke." I kicked him in the chest and he fell over. "Curse you Jackson! I curse you the same death as..." Luke's eyes rolled up inside his head. "Yeah, whatever, Luke." I grumbled and trudged back to my cabin. I heard someone yell my name, but I didn't bother with them.

I slammed my cabin door. I grabbed my backpack and tossed some things in: An extra t-shirt, two more pairs of jeans, Ambrosia, Nectar, and a picture. When I picked up the picture, my eyes watered. It was a photo of Annabeth and me. We both sat, cross-legged on a big log that overlooked a blue lake. Annabeth was leaning on my shoulder, smiling real big. I was giving a thumbs up to Jason, who had been taking the picture at the time. I sighed, the memory hauntingly stuck in my mind. I gently placed the picture in my backpack, and zipped it up. I crept from my cabin, out into the yard. The air was crisp and cold. Cold winds whirled around me. I started to walk towards Camp Gates.

"What're you doing, Percy?" I turned. Jason stood there. "Um...hey. I was going to find Annabeth." I said. Jason's eyebrow lifted. "Well, you can't do it in _this_ weather." He grinned and snapped his fingers. The cold wind stopped. The air grew warm and everything was silent except for the splashes in the pool behind me. "Thanks Jason." I didn't bother with him anymore, I wanted to leave and the was it.


End file.
